


Hot, hotter, hottest

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil3 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: 1.KaraokeIt came as it had to come Gabriel got up too fast and tipped a glass of water over Eva's uniform."Oops ..." "You've messed with the law!" She said seriously and stood up.2.SaunaGabriel opened one eye and blinked at her and closed it again with a smile when she toldhim it was hot. "Is the purpose of a sauna."





	1. Karaoke

 

"Here we are ..." Jody exclaimed excitedly.

Together with Balthasar and Dean, she brought three large boxes of various clothes and accessories to the green room and the stars of the event gathered excitedly and babbling.

As always, Eva was undecided what to wear for the karaoke night.

The girls always looked hot in their burlesque dresses, but Eva was not ready to show herself so sexy.

 

"Honey?"

Gabe stuck his head in the clothes collection and Eva gave him a smack on his ass with a grin.

"Behind you!"

With a cheeky smile he put a police hat on her head, put a whistle in her mouth and after a short while the perfect outfit was found.

"Do not stab me, otherwise the air gets out of my balloons," Eva chuckled as Chuck put a sheriff's star on her uniform.

"And of course that should not be missing," Donna replied, fastening the police belt around her hips and put a plastic pistol in the holder.

To complete the outfit Gabriel still had the right handcuffs and Eva turned herself in front of the mirror, nodding.

"I'll probably need them," she giggled with a wink in Gabriel's direction.

He had hoped to find an outfit as a prisoner to suit his wife, but in a black and white suit with an orange shirt, it also somehow harmonized.

 

As always, the evening was a complete success and ended with a glass of champagne, or two, in the green room.

It came as it had to, because when Gabriel got up too fast, he tipped a glass of water over Eva's uniform.

"Oops ..."

Although he tried to absorb most of the damage with a napkin, but Eva looked at him seriously and shook her head.

"You've just messed with the law. Turn around, hands behind your back! "

"But ..."

The growl did not help, because the handcuffs were already clicking.

"In the cage with you!"

His wife gave him a nudge, he stumbled forward and under the others' giggles, they disappeared into their room.

 

Another growl escaped him as Eva pushed him against the wall. Gabriel was horny and he wanted to kiss her.

"Hmm ... baby."

"Sheriff baby!"

"Make me go!"

But Eva only shook her head and pressed her hand to his chest, forcing him to stand still.

"In the movie, this works too. Give me a hairclip and then I'll do it alone."

Eva snorted in amusement as he clumsily tried to climb through his hands and lay whimpering a few moments later on the floor.

"You just have to know that not everything works as it is seen in movies," she giggled as she helped him get back on his feet.

"Let me go, I have to take a shower."

"Yeah, me too," she said, still laughing and slowly undressing in front of him.

"Oh honey, not fair!"

"I suggest something to you," she whispered in a seductive voice as she undid his tie. "You can take a shower with me, but the handcuffs stay there."

"Yes, Sheriff."

With a few simple steps she had taken off his pants.

"I'll unlock the handcuffs for a moment, no stupidities," she warned urgently, looking at him and he nodded with a grin.

Then she took off the rest of his clothes and closed his hands again in front of his body.

"Let's go, prisoner!"

She pushed her husband into the shower and shook her head in amusement.

 

With eyes closed and a blissful expression on his face, he enjoyed his wife's loving hands, which gently lathered him from head to toe.

"Turn around and hands on the wall!"

"Hmm ... body search," he whispered as Eva spread his legs with her knee.

His moaning grew louder and louder as she advanced into his erogenous zones and turned into a growl as her fingers moved one more step further.

He hated it and he loved it when his wife teased him until he was about to explode. Since he was an impatient person anyway, he whined after a few minutes and wanted to feel more.

But he also knew that the more impatient he became, the slower his wife became.

With his hands crossed he leaned against the cold tiles, circling his hips and groaning hoarsely as Eve gently twirled his nipples.

"Sheriff," he grunted in satisfaction as she finally put her hands on his ass cheeks and kneaded them.

"Command from above, I should be very thorough with the inspection," she whispered in his ear.

"Yes please ... very thoroughly."

Groaning, he closed his eyes and lowered his head. Then he gasped in surprise as two of her fingers spontaneously made their way and flashed lightning through his nerves.

It was such an arousing feeling. The gentle circles that these fingers drew around his prostate caused a tingling sensation from the tip of his toe to the hairline. The fireworks that exploded as she massaged his prostate between two fingers. The legs that gave way slowly as these fingers kept slipping out and in.

He would never have thought it possible that this could ever make him so horny if he was stimulated that way.

Everything started spinning in his head and he was grateful when Eva pressed closer to him and placed a supportive hand around him.

 

These sounds that Eve could elicit from her husband were like music in her ears. She closed her eyes, let herself drift with this sweet music and reached her climax, without being touched.

Only from listening, watching, tasting and smelling.

"Close. Do it, or I'll lose my damn mind! "He gasped, bumping her fingers.

Gabe did not know what to focus on as she rubbed his cock with skillful movements and it was not long before he pressed the back of his hand against his mouth so as not to wake up the whole hotel.

She embraced his trembling body and held him until he had calmed down.

 

"What are you thinking?" She asked curiously, as they lay in bed and he had said nothing for a few moments.

"My next offense," he grinned diabolically, pulling the blankets over their heads.


	2. Sauna

Gabe spent a spa day with his wife when they were on vacation in Austria.

"Let's go into the sauna?"

_'Hot, stuffy, sweaty, ugh'_

These were the words that came to Eve's mind, and for that very reason she had never visited one from the inside.

"Phew ... how did you get so old?" He replied cheekily and for that she dipped him briefly under water.

 

It was hot in the sauna ... Gabriel sat completely relaxed and Eva looked at him from the side.

A shiver ran down her spine, and with her heart pounding, she pursued a bead of sweat dripping down his hair, past his eyelashes, to his lips, to his chin, before it made its way to his navel.

The next pearl touched his auricle and dripped onto his neck, slowly stroking it, playing around his nipples for a millisecond, before making its way down to the waistband where the path ended.

_'I would like to be this sweat drop now'_

Suddenly she had the feeling that it was 10 degrees hotter. Her mouth was dry and a shaky breath released from her throat.

"Everything alright, babe?"

Gabriel opened one eye, blinked at her, and closed it with a grin as she explained it was hot.

"Is the purpose of a sauna."

_'I'm horny like neighbor's dog. You play an archangel and the trickster, can not you read minds?!'_

Eva rolled her eyes in frustration, because she wanted to do it with him right now and on the spot, but someone could come in at any moment.

 

Finally, he opened his eyes, looked at her and slowly started to grin when he realized what it was all about.

"So … It's hot?" He asked with innocent mine and slid closer to her.

Gabriel slowly stroked her thigh up, over her stomach, tenderly past her now hard nipples and she inhaled sharp air between her clenched teeth. Her chest rose and fell faster, she made no sound, just staring at him expectantly and with wide eyes.

Then he stood up and shoot the bolt into the wooden door, because seeing his wife like that also brought the blood in him to a boil.

 

"Gabe!" Eva whispered indignantly, but he just shrugged and sat down next to her grinning and softly put his lips on hers.

"I think somebody's going to lose control here, so we do not need tensioners."

A sweet pain raced right down her spine and settled in her lower region.

Sitting lengthwise on the wooden bench, he pushed her against the wall, one leg over his lap and the other on the bench above. In no time Eva was wax in his hands.

Kissing and with a smile he gave her to understand to be quiet. Slowly and with pleasure he touched her sweaty skin, smiled as he felt her shiver slightly under his fingers.

Put his wife in that position and push her to the brink of madness with little touch ... For Gabriel, there was nothing more arousing than making her so defenseless. And that was his game.

"You're so sexy. I love you," he breathed wickedly, leaning closer to her.

Eva was close to exploding anyway, but as Gabe pushed her bikini bottom aside and drove her to the brink of ecstasy with his skilful fingers, she had to bite her hand to keep from groaning and forgetting everything around her.

The whole time he looked her in the eye, took every smallest emotion deep down in himself and let his wife fidget, made Gabriel horny and he felt his own erection throb.

But that was secondary, because that was for Eva. It was not that often that he could make her so defenseless because it was always important to her to keep her own control. Now he had the opportunity and he would enjoy it until the very last second.

Gently, he mouthed her neck, blew lightly over her heated skin, made her shudder again.

 

"Oh, yes, revenge can be so damn sweet," he muttered with relish, slowing the pace.

"Do you want me to beg?" She gasped softly and with pleading eyes she looked at him. "You drive me crazy, keep going ... please."

His fingers pounded faster and faster and Eva's body trembled with passion, desire and need. Her fingers sought support on the heavy wooden bench, and she was struggling to suppress the sounds that seethed deep inside her. Eva's breathing was rattling, her heartbeat was moving at a dangerous pace and she closed her eyes.

"No, open your eyes Sweetie," he said in a deep voice.

That was their thing. To always look each other in the eye and to understand each other without words.

Her lips were buried in the crook of his neck, suppressing the redeeming cry as waves of arousal shook her body again and again. With all her strength she clung to his shoulder, because her body did not want to stop twitching.

"Good girl," he smiled, licking his fingers with a satisfied growl.

This sight had such an unbelievably erotic that Eva could not help but groan again.

"I need a shower," she whispered wearily and Gabriel nodded, laughing.

"Yeah me too ... freezing cold."


End file.
